Future Visions
by Masked Doll Victoria
Summary: Carly Nagisa is a girl tortured by a dark past and an uncertain future. As she struggles to juggle life,love, and work she learns the truth about her self.
1. Chapter 1

Future Visions: Dark Past, Shining Tomarow1/2

A Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D fan fic

Jack/Carly, fluff,romance,angst

Somewhere in the heart of Neo-Domino City, in a small apartment, their lies a troubled young women. In her small bed she twists and turn, writhing like a snake across desert sands. Though she sleeps, it offers no respite, only the pain of days past haunts her nights. Though she did not know it, Carly Nagisa had nearly brought about the world's end, in a way she signed the contract of the end in her own blood. These memories lie in the vult of her mind, a horrid beast tempered by time that claws at its cage, eager to once again stalk Carly's waking mind. For now, however, the beast known as the past is content to invade her dreams, instilling haunting visions to torture and taunt. As her mind wanders the dark past Carly continues to squirm in her pastel sheets. This was the third such attack this week, her work was suffering, her friends wondered if she was sick, if these visions continued... Carly's thoughts paused, she did not want to think about that possibility.

Unable to sleep, the young reporter rolled out of her economy class bed. Stumbling to to her kitchen Carly sat down, perhaps a glass of water could keep her awake and away from the horrors of sleep. One by one Carly gulps down glass after glass of purified water, a girl has to have some luxury in her life after all, as the water glides down her throat she begins to forgot her visions. Now, she thought only of the bathroom, it was a relief in more then a few ways. Finally, she thought, the nightmare was over, her mind danced to the beat of a good nights sleep. Sweet thoughts in her head, the young maiden known as Nagisa leaped back into bed, cuddling her purple blanket, she drifts back to sleep.

A moment passes, while Carly's body lie still her brain lights up like a supernova. Visions spin through her head, a medely of the possibilites for work and love. Most of them involve a man, a tall blond man. A white wedding, a card game watched by millions, the scoop of a life time. All visions of the future, all of them involved the blond man. He dominated her mind day and night, the sun to her earth, a messenger of light and warmth to a cold world. As Carly dreams she whispers a name into the night air, "Jack Atlus", the name of that man. But, alas, the world of dreams was the only place Carly could truly be with her beloved, he seems to have forgotton what had happened in the dark past. The declaration of love that helped him trounce a dark god! It had been forgotton, it seemed. Even in her sleep Carly sighed. The night went on uneventfully, the dark visions remained locked in their vult, the good marched ever on twinged by the poison of the waking world.

Then, the first rays of morning reached from the sun to Carly's eyes. It was time to get up, time for work, time to forgot hope and dreams. Her daily routine was the same as everyday, shower, brush teeth, brush hair, get dressed, eat one piece of toast, it was all painfully boring. One thing could break the soul crushing boredom of the waking world, it was time for the daily lucky fortune. She smiled, the moe' faces of the fortune witches always made her happy. With glee she shuffled her deck of dual monster cards carefully, she did not know if they really were magic but her hands seemed to move as if by fate itself. Nervously she picks up the top card of the deck face down, hesitant to reveal its face. Then, slowly, she flips the playing card, a playful witch with glasses smiles back from the face of the card. "Fortune Telling Witch Chi", she read, "You may gain an edge over the competition.", that is what the card read.... Carly giggled happily as she poured over the card. Maybe today was her day, she thought, the playing card gripped tightly in her hand. Maybe today would change everything... A thought in her heart and head Carly dashed out the door, she had a message for a certain blond man, wether he wanted to hear it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Future Visions 2/2

Fluff, Jack/Carly

The cards did not lie, Carly thought so anyway, this was her day! This was the day she would seize her beloved blond duelist and nothing short of the apokalypse would stop her! She threw her fist into the air and yelled "Jack Atlus is mine!". Several people stopped to stare and the odd girl in thick glasses. Their purging glares returned Carly to reality. First there was work ,she thought, Jack would have to wait. her boss would kill her if she came in late again. Even among the notoriously lazy photographers of the rag she worked at, Carly was the worst, or better put, the most forgetful. On fourteen occasions she had forgotton her camera and on five instances drove to work without her glasses, luckily no one was hurt. Carly wiped the sweat from her brow, there would be no failure this day, victory would be hers! After all, the cards had no failed her before. With one last look at her lucky card Carly disembarked her tiny auto and walked with confidence into the news paper office, for once not surrounded by a thick aura of awkwardness. This was the new Carly and she was not going to take anything from anyone, save for the person who greeted her at the door, her boss.

"Nagisa!" He shouted. "Where the heck is the story you've were assigned to last week?!"

"Ummmm, I didn't get around to it..." The young photographer squeaked. "I, um, found something else I want to work on..."

"And that is?" The middle aged man questioned, chomping on a cigar. " Your on thin ice, you know. I don't think not in the postion to suggest anything, with your track record."

" I found the former king was living in the old part of town now..."

Carley was clearly making up her plan on the spot, it showed as ice cold sweat formed on her brow. "I wanted to interview him on life after loosing his title..." Her boss seemed unresponsive, simply puffing on his cigar silently for several seconds before speaking.

"Hey, Nagisa, thats not bad."

He made grand gestures with his hands indicating a news paper front page.

"I can see it now, former king living in squaller, no better then a common tramp!"

Carly cringed at the way her boss talked about her beloved, though if it gave her an excuse to see Jack, she would have went along with anything.

"So can I do it?!" Her eye lit up like Christmas lights

"You got it, kid." He gave a thumbs up to confirm the deal.

"Thank you sir, You wont regret this!"

With that Carly dashed from the office, a spring in her step. Within seconds she was back in her car, ready to give her all and claim what was hers! The trip to the old part of town was short, with no riding duels occurring the ride took about 25 minutes. Within the quarter hour she was outside Jack's small home he shared with Yusei Fudo and Crow Hogan. The other two were of no matter to Carly, she was on a mission after all. With a quick poke she triggered the door bell, as the ringing sounded her trivial her heart raced at the prospect of seeing Jack again. Then, the door opened, her heart felt as if it was going to explode! "JACK!" She yelled, her eyes closed to the person before her. A minute passed, a voice rang in her ears, a bit to subtle to be Jack's.

"Uhhh, Jack is in the garage, I'll open the door for ya.." Opening her eyes, Carly saw the form of the boy known as Crow before her.

"Thanks..." She responded, a bit embarrassed at her outburst. She skipped to the side of the small house, her usual fantasies playing in her head. She was still quite sure this was the day, Jack was her for sure. With the grace of a large herd beast Carly stepped through the garage door, inside she spied Jack and Yusei working on their respective D-wheels. Yusei was the first to notice Carly tromping into the room.

"Carly! Its been awhile." Yusei greeted her with a smile, he was always a cheery youth. "What brings you here?"

" I,um, wanted to interview Jack for a story I'm working on..." Carly sighed, her plan sounded so fake when she said it out loud. Yusei just laughed, he seemed to know what was going on.

"Jack is in the back, working on his bike, if you can pry him away from that he is all yours." Yusei went back to his work, a smile on his face. Meanwhile, Carly went back to her own mission, slowly trotting to the back of the work shop where her objective lie. Her heart beating to the rhythm of an unseen drummer, Carly finally came into view of one Jack Atlus, former king of duelling and current king of her heart.

"Jack! I'm here!" The young maiden cried in her usual hyper voice. Jack ignored her, continuing to work on his D-wheel. "JACK!" She yelled again, louder then before. Jack again ignored her loud pleas for attention. It was time for for drastic action, in turn she smack Jack in the back of the head with her camera. That finally got the king's attention.

"Nagisa! What was that for?!" Jack demanded with his usual over the top style of oratory.

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions for an article I'm working on..." Carly was sheepish in the face of her love.

"I, Jack Atlus, refuse! It is beneath one such as I's words to appear in such tabloid trash!"

Carly gnashed her teeth together, she love Jack but he was so hardheaded! It looked like it was time to beat some sence into him!

"Jack Atlus, I challenge you to a duel! If I win you will answer my questions." Jack seemed shocked by Carly's sudden show of back bone.

"You dare challenge the king to a duel..." Jack nearly chocked on his words, clearly his pride was getting to him. "I accept, Jack Atlus never backs down from a a challenge!" Quickly Jack grabbed Carly by the collar and dragged her to the street outside the garage. Within seconds he had readied a pair of duel disks. It was a well known fact Jack Atlus was always ready for a duel, regardless of time or place.

"Nagisa! You will rue the day you challenged the king!" Carly issued a small sigh, Jack had not changed at all. It was going to be a long afternoon, it had been ages since she had last dueled and most of her memories of that event were cloudy... Jack interrupted Carly's inner dialog by quickly taking the duel's first turn.

"I summon Dark Resonator in defense postion!" A black robed demon appeared on Jack's field, in its hand it held a huge tuning fork. "That ends my turn!" In turn Carly nervously played a monster as well. "I,uh, summon Fortune Telling Witch Hikari-chan in attack mode (0/0)." Jack laughed at Carly seeming misplay. "I'm not done, next I will play the spell card Fortune Crisis, now I can summoned one level 4 or lower Fortune witch monster from my deck." The green spell card resonated with the monster in her hand, in turn a red robed witch appeared on Carly's field. "Special summon! Fortune Telling Witch En-chan (0/0)!"

"Another monster with 0 attack?! How do you play to win play like that, Nagisa!." Carly ignored Jack scathing review of her play. "I set two cards and end my turn." Carly had a smile on her face, things seemed to be going her way for once, that illisuion would be shattered soon enough. Jack draw his card for turn and quickly went on the offensive.

"I summon Power Invader in attack mode! (2200/1000)" A powerfully built masked demon emerged from on Jack field, its crackled with strength. "If my opponent controls two or monsters and I can summon Power Invader without release, but it now also serves a larger purpose." Carly knew what was coming next, the monsters on Jack's field equaled eight. That could only mean one thing, IT was going to be summoned.

""The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demon's Dragon (3000/2000)!" Reality seemed to stop in reverence as the huge crimson beast know as Red Demons' Dragon shook the very core of the world. Carly thought for sure she this was the end. "Now, my dragon, attack Hikari-chan!" With a powerful twist of its arm the magestic crimson dragon ripped Carly's witch to pieces. In a flash her life points were reduced by 3000! Though not all was lost, in the midist of the carnage of Red Demons attack Carly had managed to activate her face down trap.

"I activate my trap card! Fortune Mind! When one of my Fortune Witches is destroyed by battle I can summon two Fortune Witch monsters from my hand!" Carly laid two more monsters on her borrowed duel disk. "Come out little ones! Fortune Telling Witches, An-chan(0/0) and Chi-chan (0/0)!

With a small smirk on his face Jack ended his turn by setting one card. Carly was in a bind but she still thought she could pull it off, after all her lucky card was on the field now. She began her turn, hoping this last card would help her pull everything together. She gripped that last card with all her might, it had to work! Slowly she looked at the she had drawn, it was Stone of Miracles! She quickly played the spell card. With its activation a mystic jewel appeared increase the power of every monster she had in play. "Stone of Miracles increases the attack of each Fortune Telling Witch monster in play by 1000 for each one I have in play! That means each of them has 3000 attack!." Jack was a bit shocked by such a play coming from Carly.

"You suprise me Nagisa, I would not expect that from you!" Carly blushed a bit, Jack had praised her! She thought to herself, this duel was worth it just to hear those words! Getting over her gushing emotion Carly began her battle phase. "An-chan! Attack Red Demons Dragon!" The small purple witch flew to the legendary dragons face and rose her staff to the heavens, in a flash of light both the witch and dragon were destroyed. The legendary dragon king of hell was dead! Carly jumped with excitement, she had taken down Jack's strongest monster. In her mind, victory could not be far off now. She commanded the rest of her witches to attack Jack. Jack said nothing, simply flicking his wrist to activate a trap card.

"Trap card activate... Demon's Flare!" A sea of flame erupted from Jack's trap card and burned the attacking witches to dust. The fire roared past them and engulfed Carly in flames as well, reducing her life points to 0. "Demon's flare can only be activated when Red Demon's Dragon is destroyed, it destroys all of your monsters and deals damage equal to their combined attack to your life points!" Jack's explanation made the loss no easier to swallow. She fell to her knees crying. She was so close! One card ruined everything, one stupid card. She shook her fist at the sky, cursing her perpetually bad luck. Jack came to her side offering his hand to the fallen photographer.

"You did well Nagisa, I never knew you had it in you." Jack seemed to be some how pleased with Carly's performance. Carly blushed as she came to her feet, things seemed to have worked out to some degree. Jack may not have been hers but at least he had something nice to say. It was a step in the right direction, the future looked brighter and tonight the past would not bother her.

"Now about that story..."

Card Guide

Carly

Fortune Telling Witch Hikari-chan

level 1/Light/Spellcaster/0atk/0def

Fortune Telling Witch En-chan

level 2/fire/Spellcaster/0atk/0def

Fortune Telling Witch An-chan

level 5/Dark/Spellcaster/0atk/0def

Fortuning Telling Witch Chi-chan

level 6/Earth/Spellcaster/0atk/0def

Fortune Crisis

spell

Play only if you normal summoned a spell caster this turn.

Special summon one level 4 or lower "Fortune" Spellcaster monster from your deck in face-up attack mode.

Fortune Mind

trap

If a "Fortune" monster you control is destroyed by battle you may special summon two "fortune" monsters from your hand in face up attack mode.

Miricale Stone

spell/continuous

Each face-up "Fortune Telling Witch" monster you control gains 1000 attack for each face-up "Fortune telling Witch" monster you control.

"Fortune Telling Witch" monsters you control cannot attack the turn their special summoned.

Jack

Dark Resonator

level 3/dark/fiend/tuner

1300/800

Once per turn if this monster would be destroyed by battle it is instead not destroyed.

Power Invader

lv5/Dark/fiend

2200/1200

If your opponent controls 2 or more monsters you may summon this monster without release.

Red Demon's Dragon

level 8/ Dark/ Dragon/ Synchro

3000/2000

When this monster attack a defence postion monster destroy all defence positon monsters your opponent control's after damage calculations. During your end phase destroy all monsters you control that did not attack this turn, other then this card.

Demon's Flare

trap

Activate only if your "Red Demon's dragon" was destroyed this turn.

Destroy all face up monsters your opponent controls and deals damage to your opponent equal to those monster's combined attack.


End file.
